


What If I don't Want Anyone Else But You?

by Mouse (clandestineAbattoir)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Rated T for language, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineAbattoir/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: Indrid confesses to Duck in car ride back to his Winnebago."I love you, but I don't think you should love me back."Duck seems to have other theories.





	What If I don't Want Anyone Else But You?

Indrid sighed, leaning his head against the passenger window of Duck’s ranger truck. The heat from the vents was blasting his face blissfully, and it was almost enough to let him forget the fact that Duck was in the driver’s side next to him, white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel, not talking, eyes wide with shock. Almost. 

They had been sitting like this for what had only been five minutes, but at this point, it had felt like hours. They were parked on the side of the road, Duck’s hazards blinking for no reason. Nobody was going to pass them. Nobody ever used this road anyway. But he didn’t tell Duck this. He didn’t want to be the one to break this terse silence that had settled over them like a vacuum bag. Not when he was the one who had created it in the first place.

He hears Duck take a steadying breath beside him.

“Indrid,” he says slowly. Indrid can hear the waver in his voice despite Duck’s best efforts to keep it steady, “You can’t just fuckin tell a guy something like that while he’s driving!”

“There were no futures where you crashed.” Is all Indrid says. He does not meet Duck’s eyes. 

“There were no futures where I- Indrid, what the fuck? No, seriously, what the fuck? Where is this coming from? What the fuck is happening?” Duck seems exasperated now. There is a pain growing in Indrid’s chest.

“I love you, but I don’t think you should love me back. What is so hard to understand about that?” He looks over at Duck, finally, and Duck is staring at his with those beautiful mismatched eyes of his. Pity Indrid can’t stare at them forever. 

“Why?”

Ugh.

“Because, Duck,” he says, explaining as if it were the simplest thing in the world. In Indrid’s mind, it is. “Because you deserve far better than me. You deserve someone who is as caring as you, who would dot on you all day every day, and who doesn’t get lost in his own head for hours at a time trying to keep track of hundreds upon hundreds of timelines. You deserve someone who looks so much better, who, well, looks normal. You deserve-”

“What if I don’t want that? What if I just want you?”

Indrid freezes. He had never considered the possibility. There were timelines where Duck said it, but Indrid played them off as fantasies. Why would Duck just want him?

“But-”

“Shush, Indrid. I don’t know who told you what to make you feel like you ain't deservin a’ me, but I got half a mind to go and punch ‘em in the face.”

Indrid laughs sharply. 

“He’s sitting right in front of you. Have at it.”

He opens his arms in surrender, trying to goad Duck into punching him. Instead, what he gets is Duck grabbing him by the shirt and pulling Indrid’s face two inches from his own.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks, earnest in a way that Indrid selfishly only ever wants to be for him. 

“If you insist.” He smiles coyly.

Duck closes his eyes and his warm lips are pressing against Indrid’s own, and Indrid’s body feels electric. This feels right. Why is he so sure he’d rather be here than anywhere else?

They kiss for a long time, both of their hands starting to roam across each other's bodies, through each other's hair, but it’s not long enough, never long enough. He pulls away for air, and Duck is looking at him with those intense eyes of his, and Indrid feels every defense he’s ever put up go down at the sight of Duck looking like that after he’d just had his hands all over him. He is so fucked.

“Convince you that I’d rather love you than anyone else?” Duck’s smile is genuine, hopeful. 

Indrid hums. 

“I dunno, I might need some more convincing?” His grin stretches wide. 

Duck’s hands are in his shirt again.

“As long as it takes, darlin’.”


End file.
